Young Love
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: Little Choji meets Shikamaru at the park and asks a rather... strange question. ShikaChoji, could be considered AU, fluff, slight SasuNaru, and very, very slight Sakura-bashing  because I just can't help myself .


**A/N: I felt like making a ShikaChoji fic because I think they are absolutely adorable. Seriously, they're just so perfect for each other. There is some slight SasuNaru, as well. Sorry for the unoriginal title. I couldn't think of anything else...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the adorable fan-made pairings from Naruto. Or any of the other stuff that has to do with the series. Sucks for me.**

**Starting age for the boys: 5**

**After time skip: 20 (for anyone who can't do basic math. Like my friend in AP Calculus...)**

"Whatcha doin'?" *munch munch munch*

"Nothin'. Why?"

"Dunno. What's your name?" *munch*

"Shikamaru."

"I'm Choji. Wanna chip?" *munch munch*

Shikamaru looked next to him at the chubby boy. "Sure."

The blonde boy, Choji, grabbed a chip from his almost empty bag and handed it to the brunette, who took it and popped it in his mouth. They sat quietly for a moment, Shikamaru lying on his back and watching the clouds, and Choji eating his chips and watching Shikamaru.

"Ne, Shikamaru?"

"What is it?"

"You're pretty. Will you marry me?"

The brunette's eyes widened and his head turned away from the clouds once again. "Marry you?"

"Yeah." the other said emphatically. "My friend Ino said that when people get old, they find someone pretty and get married. And then they have babies. So whatcha think? Wanna get married?"

"No. Sounds too troublesome. And we're both boys, so we wouldn't be able to have babies."

"Why not?" the blonde pouted.

"Because," Shikamaru said, as if it should be obvious to all children their age, "You need a girl to be the mommy. Boys can't be mommies. They couldn't fit a baby in their belly."

Choji looked down at his stomach and poked it thoughtfully. "My belly might be able to fit a baby..."

Shikamaru shook his head and sat up, only to move so that his head was resting on the other's stomach. "No. But it makes a nice pillow."

"Ino's friend Sakura always says that my belly is too big."

Shikamaru frowned. "I know Sakura. Don't listen to her. She's just like that 'cuz her forehead is too big." He snuggled into Choji's stomach a bit and sighed contentedly. "I like your tummy. It's comfy."

Choji smiled and ate his last chip, finally deciding to join the other boy in watching the clouds go by.

An hour later, Shikamaru's dad came by to take him back home.

"Shika. Come on, let's go. You're mom's making dinner and she needs us to set the table. How troublesome." Shikamaru got up off of his new friend's stomach and walked over to his dad. He pulled on his sleeve to get his dad to kneel down to his level and whispered something to him that Choji couldn't hear. He got a nod from his father and then looked back to Choji, who looked kind of sad, and beckoned him with his hand.

"You wanna come over for dinner?" Shikamaru asked.

Choji smiled and was about to answer, but was cut off by someone calling his name.

"Choji, mom wants us home. Oh, hey, Nara! How's it going?"

Shikamaru's dad nodded, "Everything's good. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? My son just invited yours over."

"I can't, actually," he saw the smile slip from Choji's face and added quickly, "but Choji can go. I'm sure mom won't mind." The smile was back on his son's face as he ran and hugged his dad around the legs.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Then he ran over to the brown-haired boy and grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Shika! It's dinnertime!"

"I don't see why you're so excited." The other interjected. The chubby blonde calmed down for a second, obviously thinking hard about something.

"I'll set the table for you." he said finally.

Shikamaru dragged Choji to his house, arriving a good ten minutes earlier than his mother had expected.

_...15 Years Later..._

"Whatcha doin'?" *munch munch munch*

"What does it look like?"

"Cloud watching. Again. Want a chip?" *munch munch*

The brunette didn't even bother to make a verbal reply, just opened his mouth and allowed the other to put the food in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt his boyfriend lie down next to him and cuddle into his side. He wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the temple.

"Don't forget it's your turn to make dinner." the blonde reminded him.

He groaned. "Yeah, I know. How troublesome. Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"Not really."

Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand through Choji's hair. A second later, he was pulled from his relaxed state by a body falling over himself and Choji. He opened his eyes to see their friend Naruto had tripped over them and was now scrambling to get up.

"Guys, help! I accidentally broke a window at Sasuke's house. He's gonna kill-"

"Dobe, get back here, you idiot!"

"Uh-oh..." Naruto said quietly, his blue eyes widening as the Uchiha ran over to them, glaring venomously. When Sasuke was close enough, he made his eyes go even wider and bit his lip cutely. "Ne, ne, Sasu-teme. I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry." The ebony-haired man faltered, still not quite able to overcome the power of the Puppy-dog Eyes. Shikamaru was the only one who noticed how Naruto was trying not to smirk at his power over Sasuke. Naruto stepped close to Sasuke and looked up at him through his lashes. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha cracked. "Hn, whatever, dobe."

"Oh, get a room, you two." Shikamaru smirked as the two boys standing above them blushed. With a muttered "Fine, we will," from Sasuke, the pair left. Shikamaru sighed.

"Shika?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

As they were walking to their apartment, holding hands, they stayed in a comfortable silence until, "Shika?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make yakisoba?"

"Sure."

"...Shika?"

Said brunette sighed. "Yes, what is it now?"

"Love you."

Shikamaru smiled softly. "Love you, too." he said, moving so that his arm was wrapped around the other's waist and pulling him closer to kiss his chubby cheek.

**A/N: Who else here hates it when people change it so that Choji is skinny?'Cuz I sure do. He is chubby/pleasantly plump! Let him eat cake!**

**Sorry. Too much? Whatever. This is really short, I know. I just wanted something cute for them, and this is what I came up with. Sorry for any OOC-ness and ridiculous amounts of fluff.**


End file.
